


Heir to The Sith

by Stuck_in_Pylea



Series: Heir to The Sith Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: A little something for Reylos to enjoy regardless, Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Jedi, Jedi Fallen Order references, Not a relationship fic, Post Series, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Quests, Reylo - Freeform, past/Reylo but not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuck_in_Pylea/pseuds/Stuck_in_Pylea
Summary: Not long after Rey Skywalker and the resistance reclaimed the galaxy from the Emperor and The Final Order, the Jedi is plagued by dreams. Dreams which give her a newfound quest.Prevent another rise of the Sith by visiting dark side planets to destroy their relics. Her friends join her along with new ones they make along the way, and maybe even the spirit of her dyad partner Ben.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Heir to The Sith Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Heir to The Sith

If there was much difference between the sun as it illuminated the red sky the young Jedi couldn’t discern such, as she wandered aimlessly through the acrid wasteland. She wasn’t completely alone. For whatever strange reason a shadow haunted her, toying with her as it appeared and disappeared in the corners of her eyes.

  
Rey couldn’t decide which emotion was dominant, the paranoia mixed in with the bubbling fear she was desperately trying to push down, or relief that something or rather anything was disrupting the monotony? 

If the Jedi was being honest she doesn’t recall why she was wandering the desert, let alone how she ended up there. Maybe she was always there? It sure seemed like it. A lingering sense of familiarity was present. The young woman felt it come and go.

_Ben?_

She wondered as the shadow grazed her right elbow, quickly Rey turned to face it.

_Nothing._

The only thing in that direction was a sandy crimson boulder. Just under half her size, it puzzled the scavenger not because it felt out of place. It was a desert after all. No the rock called to her. Cautiously she approached it. The wind started picking up, the Jedi could feel the bottom of her white tunic begin to ruffle and stir. Nonetheless she reached the rock. Something compelled her to look under it.

  
Crouching down Rey’s muscles tensed slightly but nonetheless the Jedi tipped the rock over. Peering under it as to finally catch a glimpse of whatever was tormenting her.

_Nothing. Still nothing._

A second stone appeared next to the one she just searched. It wasn’t there a second ago, but that was the least of the young woman’s worries. Her peripheral vision noticed it first, then her normal vision almost immediately. The crimson sky was gone, replaced by an ominous dark blue one. Polluted by lightning storms.

Instantly a feeling of dread washed over the young Jedi as a face began to manifest over the mountains, the center of the storm.

_Don’t look at him. No matter what. A faint voice whispered in her ear, calmly. Keep looking under the rocks._

_Ben?_ Rey thought. The voice sounded like his. But she couldn’t be sure. Nonetheless her instincts told her to trust it.

Meanwhile the diabolical face finished contorting over the mountain. Rey recognized the dark presence immediately, it produced a cold terror she was regretfully familiar with.

“You again,” the brave warrior managed to force out. It didn’t matter how faint it was, she knew he would hear it

“Dear child,” it began. “What’s become of your manners?”

Rey ignored it. The second stone pivoted back down on the ground as she immediately followed the instructions the first voice had whispered in her ear. The urge to look at up at the face in the sky was waging a war within her. A third rock appeared.

“I know you can hear me...granddaughter,” the sinister being goaded.

The taunt seemed to work. As the scavenger mentally scolded herself after it was too late. “You’re not my family,” Rey responded indifferently still not paying it any attention. “That title is earned.”

  
“Ascend this mountaintop and reclaim your rightful position as the Heir to The Sith.” This time the wind really picked up as the ground shook in response to the booming command.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She confessed cooly as she searched under the third rock. An act of rebellion that hadn’t gone unnoticed by the being tormenting her. “My name is Rey Skywalker. I’m no heir to the Sith.” She replied dusting herself off as she made her way over to the next stone. Still refusing to look at the source.

The sinister being cackled his trademark sepulchral laugh. “There’s that fiery defiance. You and I are alike in more ways than you realize, foolish child.”

“I’m nothing like you,” she said. “You’re a filthy parasite.”

“Mark...my...words. The Sith will rise once more. It’s only a matter of time before you and your pitiful friends learn the meaning of true power!”

Rey struggled to find her footing as the ground gave way beneath her. Now the Jedi was powerless as the last thing she saw while plunging into a dark bottomless void was the face of evil. An evil who’d effectively ruined her life, an evil whose name she’d renounced.

* * *

Rey Skywalker jerked forward in her bunk. Tears rolled down her eyes as she panicked. Completely drenched in sweat.

The young woman looked around. Re-familiarizing herself with her surroundings. Hoping to gain a sense of clarity. _Remember what Leia and Master Skywalker told you about dreams_ , she recalled as her shaking and heavy breathing slowly subsided.

Almost immediately the Jedi noticed the faint stream of light coming through her window.

_Morning._

  
_Might as well get up._ A quick breakfast followed by a deep meditation might be just the thing she needs.

* * *

_**Exogol** _

“Commander Kolp. Think long and hard about the next thing your about to tell me, because if you tell me that you haven’t located the scavenger girl, then I’m afraid you’ll have outlived you usefulness,” the mysterious cloaked figure threatened.

“My lord. Our trackers have indeed calculated the whereabouts of the probable resistance base.”

_“Probable?”_

Commander Kolp gulped. “Well yes...we’ve tracked what remains of the insurgency to Ajan Kloss,” the commander waited for his companion to give him some acknowledgement. Anything.

Nervously he continued. “While a great deal of resistance ships have in fact vacated the system. Our data indicates the millennium falcon as well as the T-65 model X-wing remain. We conclude there’s a high probability the scavenger may still reside there.”

“You’ve done well Kolp. I was beginning to worry it was a mistake rescuing you from the wreckage a couple months back.” The mysterious figure said.

“Shall we...begin our offensive. My lord surely the three of us will be more than a match for the young Jedi?”

“Not yet. She’s nowhere to go. It’s not like she has any family. Fall back, monitor any traffic and communications. If she leaves, then that’s when we’ll discuss the next course of action.”

“Right away my lord.” Commander Kolp saluted the authority before him. Before the quick snap hiss of the door closed.

Krell Mireen finally turned around. His black and red robe illuminated by the fluorescent light above his chamber.

Krell was the sole survivor of the Sith Acolytes. Somehow, through what he could only surmise was the will of fate and possibly Darth Sidious himself, Krell managed to escape the crumbling citadel seconds before it was no more. Consumed by rage he watched from the rubble and debris as Rey, the granddaughter of his highness defied her birthright and fled the planet.

Within minutes he faced another close call with death as the Steadfast command ship crash landed. It was there amongst the smoldering debris the acolyte noticed a wounded imperial officer. Barely alive, with a young pilot merely meters away. Also on the verge of death. The opportunity for revenge popped into his mind immediately.

Mireen would rescue the two. A feat which would require him to retreat and make use of the caves. The fanatic had exerted all his energy, but such a small price to pay when he forced himself to remember the bigger picture.

_Revenge._

The three sustained each other with their own parasitic obsession with the concept. Within a week Commander Kolp, and the young female pilot were nursed back to health. The blood of Exogolian bats was known to those in circles of the Sith Eternal to have healing properties. It could act as a sort of weak life sustaining elixir if consumed.

Within the following weeks the trio ventured out into the wreckage hoping to salvage...well anything that could fly really. As luck would have it they managed to find a functioning light freighter a T-700 class. Damaged, but with a couple days and due diligence it would be up and running. Only then could the trio enact their revenge, and bring about the Final Order as their leader had envisioned.

* * *

_**Ajan Kloss** _

The girl nibbles on her energy bar as her mind finally carted her off to the spiritual plane.

_“Eating while meditating? That’s a good way to get distracted. Of course you’re already distracted aren’t you?” Master Skywalker asked of his former student._

_“Just dreams mostly. The pervasive kind,” Rey said._

_“Tell me, how are you feeling?” Luke asked._

_Rey huffed. “It’s Ben.”_

_“You’re in mourning Rey.”_

_“It’s nothing I can’t handle.”_

_“Rey,” came Leia’s concerned but firm voice. “Don’t push us out.”_

_“I guess...I’ve never felt this way before. I miss him.”_

_“And that’s ok Rey,” Leia said._

_“Got any advice?”_

_“Cling to good times. Find a hobby, lean on friends. Remember that people love you. Make something grow. Use death to nurture new life by giving back to the universe.” Luke smiled._

_“And have a good cry every now and then,” Leia emphasized. “But most importantly talk about how you’re feeling.”_

_The Jedi nodded. Mourning was indeed a new feeling for her, but like all setbacks in her life she would make the best of it. Her masters were right._

_“Palpatine’s gone right? The Sith cannot return can they?” Rey asked._

_“Not in the spiritual sense but they have been known to possess items, and in turn people,” Luke shot his apprentice a curious look._

_“Is he in your dreams too, Rey,” Leia wondered?_

_“Yes. But I know he can’t get to me. I won’t let him,” she declared confidently. “Master Skywalker is it possible any of these items exist?” Rey wondered._

_“Anything‘s possible. You’d have to know where to look,” he said._

_“I’ve been doing some reading in the Jedi texts and other books I’ve scavenged. There’s dark side planets. Perhaps I should start there?”_

_“Be careful. Planets like that can really-”_

BB-8 warbled. He was heading towards the clearing. Rey opened her eyes as she slowly floated back down and found her footing.

“BeebeeAte!” Rey rushed over to the droid to pat him on the head, if he’s back then it must mean Poe is as well.

“Hey buddy. There you are,” Poe emerged from the woods into the clearing. Spotting his friends he allowed himself a brief smile.

That’s when Rey noticed it. A small dent on the head of her favorite droid. Nothing major that couldn’t be popped out, but still, such a sight annoyed her. Poe needed to tone down his recklessness.

“What did you do to my droid?” she asked as Poe approached.

“Oh he’s _your_ droid now?” the pilot raised his eyebrow at the audacity of the young woman before him.

“That’s right. I’m his mum,” Rey smiled giddily. “I’ve adopted him.”

“Well then I want shared custody.”

“Poe,” Rey said. Still smiling. “I have a lightsaber.”

“Your ship, your droid. Boy Rey you’re just helping yourself to a little bit of everything aren’t you?” he asked of the grinning girl before him.

But something else caught the Jedi’s attention. The General could tell by how her focus shifted off into the distance that something was up.

“Is Finn back?” Rey asked in earnest. Immediately picking up on his force signature.

“I think so..”

“Good.” She smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

“There’s something I want to discuss with the both of you later.” Rey pointed with her head “C’mon Beebee Ate, tell me all about how your journey went.”

* * *

“Poe said you wanted to see us?”

Rey looked up at her best friend. Smiling. It was a relief to see him back, with most of the resistance base deserted save for a select few stragglers with no other place to go, the place felt a little too quiet.

“I have to go away for a while.”

“So soon?” Poe shot back defiantly.

Rey rolled her eyes. “It’s Jedi business.”

“Of course it is.”

“What he means is, ‘where’ are you going?” Finn interjected hoping to diffuse the tension between the other two

“I want to make sure the Sith never rise again. I’m going on a mission to their planets to destroy as many of their relics as I possibly can,” Rey said.

“Sith have planets?” Poe asked.

“Yes- h-hold on.” The Jedi’s attention drifted over to Chewbacca, who happened to be carrying numerous rations and cargo onto the Falcon. “Chewie just set those down. Somewhere.”

The Wookiee growled in relief.

“You were saying?” Finn asked

“There’s a few. Master Skywalker wrote about them in his diaries, and of course you two know of Exogol.”

Finn looked at the pilot standing beside him, his best bud. It was a look of understanding, barely a shared nod.

“We’re coming with you.”

Rey chose her next words carefully. “It’s dangerous. You both would be putting yourself at great risk.”

“Since when has that ever stopped us before?” Poe said. “Besides like Finn said a while back ‘we’re all in this together’.” This time the resistance General was smiling. Rey felt a twinge of relief, now that they were on the same page. She didn’t like arguing with him.

“Wonderful.” She smiled through her teeth.

Soon the party of four became a party of six as BB-8 and C-3P0 decided to tag along. Well the smaller droid volunteered on his own, the protocol droid, as usual had to be coaxed into it. Yet this time, he put forth minimal resistance. Life around the base had become rather boring since R2 had elected to go off on a mission with Maz Kanata.

The BB unit was fine company, but despite the brief time working together 3PO, could never quite get into the same rhythm as his lifelong companion. Sure the antagonism was there, yet it always lacked the comfortable fluidity he’d grown accustomed to.

The four took their seats in the cockpit.

“So where to?” Poe said amidst a furry of switches activating as him and the Wookiee settled in.

Rey smiled with that infectious grin that made it impossible for her friends to be frustrated with her.

“Dathomir,” the Jedi said.

“D-Dathomir?” Finn looked at her.

“You’ve heard of it?” Rey asked

“Only stories.”

The trees bent as the engines of the famed Corellian freighter came to life. In a matter of seconds the ship soared past the clouds before gliding into the limitless void of space.

* * *

“My lord, we’ve picked up the Millenium Falcon.” Kolp told his leader.

“So soon,” Krell snarked.

“We’ve calculated all possible trajectories,” the commander said.

“Why do I have the feeling you’re going to deliver bad news? The kind that fails to yield any clear result.”

“Actually,” Kolp responded with unusual confidence. A rare boldness the Sith acolyte picked up on immediately. Only then did he give the commander his undivided attention. Commander Kolp then continued, “there’s only one planet we’ve come across.”

“Oh please do go on, the suspense is actually killing me.”

“Dathomir sir.”

“Dathomir?” He repeated, leaning forward in his chair. Visibly intrigued.

“What an odd choice of destination. Especially for a Jedi.” Kolp added.

“What could she possibly hope to acquire on Dathomir of all places?” Krell bridged his hands together to rest his head as he leaned forward. The credibility of the intel gathered by his underlings for once wasn’t making him cast doubt. But such a miserable unholy place felt like the antithesis of a good time. The loyal devotee of the Sith knew Jedi avoided such places. So it must mean the girl was searching for something.

The acolyte rose out of his chair, slowly with an err of caution.

“Well regardless of such, the scavenger won’t make it very far in her plan to help the Jedi reconquer their kingdom, on Dathomir of all places. The night sisters don’t take kindly to strangers.”

Now Kolp’s confidence began to crumble. Fear overwhelmed him immediately.

“Night Sisters?” he asked. “My lord I was under the impression that they’d all but been eliminated decades ago.”

Krell paced around his desk. “There’s always survivors. Never underestimate the power of rumors.”

“Shall we begin pursuit?” Kolp wondered.

“Yes. As it happens Dathomir might have some use after all.”

With a wave of his fingers he dismissed the commander. Once the door hissed shut Krell Mireen stopped his pacing. It was a slight inconvenience to enact revenge so suddenly. Unfortunately the Jedi forced his hand. If he was going to preserve the legacy of the Sith, and avenge Darth Sidious then such rash measures must be taken.

Unbeknownst to the girl or her companions, Dathomir possessed a plethora of dark treasures. More importantly two lightsabers buried deep within the Tomb of Kujet. Krell didn’t fancy himself a swordsman, even though he’d undergone basic combat training. Meleé wouldn’t be an issue. He’d defeat the Jedi with a mix of swordsmanship along with his greatest talent. For the acolyte possessed tremendous skill in _alchemy_.

A devious smile crept up onto the alchemist’s face as he unlocked the drawer at his workstation. The freighter rumbled as Kolp and the pilot must’ve lifted off the dreaded asteroid they’d been forced to hide out on. But the machinations of his crew were of no concern to him. Krell Mireen smiled as he gathered the appropriate powders to mix together. This would be his greatest weapon for when he took the life of that traitorous Jedi. The granddaughter of Darth Sidious.

* * *

Rey Skywalker sat curled up in the U-bend of the bed that resides in the newly converted captain’s quarters of the Millennium Falcon. Well okay, not _converted_ so to speak. The room had always been on the ship. But after Han returned to smuggling years ago, he began using it for storage. Preferring to sleep in the cockpit gazing at the stars as he fell asleep. It helped take his mind off the tragedy of losing his son.

Sobbing, the Jedi was startled by a knock on her door. Rey dried her eyes the best she could as she got up to open the door.

It was Chewbacca.

The Wookiee took in the misty eyes and sad look on his friend. He growled. Letting Rey know they were little over an hour away from Dathomir.

“Thank you,” she sniffled.

Chewie let out a soft warble of concern.

Rey thought back to her conversation with Luke and Leia. “Just thinking about Ben is all.”

The seasoned warrior gave the Jedi a look. He knew there was more to the story.

“I miss him,” she followed up with a snuffle.

Chewbacca let out a staccato of grunts that made Rey laugh and smile immediately. She hugged the hulking fur ball.

“Arrrrrrrrggtdddd.”

Rey chuckled again. Smiling as they embraced. “I know Chewie. I love you too,” she said.

The young woman released herself from the hug. Wiping her tears one last time she smiled at the Wookiee before her. A close treasured friend.

“C’mon,” Rey said gesturing him out our the door. “Let’s go play Dejarik.”

Chewbacca happily obliged, following her. Maybe he’d even let her win the first round.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the next story too!


End file.
